Misión al futuro
by Agualuna
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos deciden hacer una excursión a un río a las afueras de la aldea. Pero nuestro hiperactivo amigo lo hace con la excusa de estar a solas con Sakura, debido a una famosa leyenda que hay sobre un lago escondido. Al final, todo sale del revés y termina estando a solas con Hinata, haciendo un viaje muy especial.


_**¡Hola! Tiempo sin veros, ¿verdad?**_

 ** _¿Qué me ha pasado? ¡La Universidad! No sabía que iba a absorber tantísimo tiempo, madre mía._**

 ** _Pero bueno, he escrito este pequeño One-shot para que no me echéis de menos, ya he escrito el fic especial que tenía que escribir, y ya por fin, voy a empezar a subir historias que tengo en el tintero. Pero, de momento, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia._**

 ** _No era lo que tenía en mente, pero en fin, nunca lo es._**

 ** _Besitos!_**

* * *

Era un caluroso día en Konoha, y los once novatos decidieron planificar una excursión a un río a las afueras de la aldea.

Estarían fuera todo el día, pues lo tenían libre después de habérselo pedido a Kakashi, él sabía que necesitaban un descanso después de tantas y tantas misiones y la guerra, y además, la aldea estaba tranquila. De todas maneras, siempre tenían las espaldas cubiertas por si ocurría algún tipo de sorpresa.

Todos iban muy alegres camino del lago. Tenten iba cuidando de Hinata, mientras hablaba con Ino y Sakura, Kiba y Shino iban hablando con su compañera, quien iba acariciando a Akamaru en el camino.

Delante del todo, se encontraban Naruto y Rock Lee andando haciendo el pino, pues habían apostado que quien llegara antes, el otro tendría que darle parte de su almuerzo, y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a perder gran parte de su delicioso ramen.

Atrás del todo, observando todo el panorama, se encontraba el perezoso Shikamaru, junto a Sai y su amigo Chōji, que le estaba contando una historia sobre barbacoa, típico de su querido amigo.

Todos llevaban sus propios bentō, pero Hinata se encontraba algo más ausente de lo normal, pues sabía que Naruto traería únicamente botes de ramen instantáneo, sabía que la cocina no era su fuerte, tampoco el de Sakura, por eso ésta le había animado a que preparara un bentō exclusivamente para Naruto.

Todos estaban al corriente de lo que Hinata había hecho, y le habían dado sus ánimos en secreto, pero ella no sabía qué excusa podría utilizar para darle el almuerzo que había preparado... ¡estaba tan nerviosa que quería salir corriendo en dirección contraria!

Por otro lado, Naruto esperaba con mucha ilusión que Sakura hubiera hecho algún tipo de almuerzo para él, había fantaseado con una Sakura muy colorada, con voz melosa diciéndole

— _Naruto, aquí está tu almuerzo... di ¡ahhhhhh!_

Sí, eso es lo que esperaba. Su eterno enamoramiento con Sakura hacía esas cosas, estaba deseando quedarse a solas con ella en el lago, pues sabía que éste encerraba una leyenda:

 _"Aquellas dos personas que sean envueltas por la luz del lago, unirán sus corazones para siempre en un solo."_

Esa historia se la enseñó su maestro Jiraiya, así que quería que se cumpliera su deseo de quedarse con Sakura a solas, para así poder estar para siempre con ella, pero tuvo que invitar al resto para que no fuese demasiado obvio, ya se las ingeniaría para poder estar a solas con ella, después de todo, era Naruto Uzumaki, siempre se las ingeniaba.

.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Naruto no paraba de llorar por su ramen perdido, en verdad, Lee era un buen contrincante, pero podría haber empatado con él, de no ser porque estaba pensando todo el rato, ansiosamente, estar con Sakura todo el rato, por lo que bajó un poco el ritmo, y Lee, sólo aprovechó el momento.

Todos instalaron las cosas para poder estar en el lago; Kiba y Akamaru salieron corriendo para poder jugar en el agua, y fueron seguidos por Naruto y Lee. La verdad es que todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo aquellos dos podían tener tanta energía después de haber estado todo el camino haciendo el pino, era algo increíble.

Hinata se quitó las sandalias, sumergió los pies en el agua y empezó a chapotear porque le resultaba que estaba muy fría. Shino observaba cómo iba con cuidado de no caerse, mientras sonreía ante la ternura de la chica.

Shikamaru estaba tumbado en la rama del árbol, y Sai estaba al pie de este, sacando su libreta de dibujo para poder recordar aquel día toda la vida.

Todos estaban muy felices jugando y riendo, pero no sabían que algo iba a cambiar el curso de las cosas de un modo drástico.

.

En un momento concreto, todos decidieron que era la hora de comer. Naruto había dado la mitad de sus botes de ramen, por lo que dos no eran suficiente para llenar el estómago.

—¡AHHHHH! Tengo hambre-dattebayo.

Ante las quejas del rubio, todos miraron a Hinata, que empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate, mientras tenía los palillos en la boca. Se resignó ante la mirada de todos, y buscó en su mochila la caja que le había preparado a su eterno enamorado, quería darle la caja, pero estaba temblando demasiado, mientras trataba de decir algo.

—N-Naruto-kun— dijo con un hilo de voz— t-tengo más comida si quieres...

—¡Ya sé! ¡Iré a pescar! — dijo Naruto de repente, poniéndose de pie.

Hinata retrocedió la caja, desilusionada, ni si quiera le estaba escuchando. Todos suspiraban por lo idiota que era el rubio.

Habían terminado de comer desde hace rato, pero Naruto aún no había vuelto de pescar, por lo que algunos decidieron ir a buscarle, y otros mientras se quedaban esperando por si volvía.

—Ah, este chico es un problemático— dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba las nubes. Escuchó a su lado un suspiro cargado de tristeza— No te preocupes, Hinata, sabes que Naruto es un despistado y que no presta atención ni a la mitad de lo que le rodea, no te desanimes. Seguro que tu almuerzo le hace mucha ilusión, y que le gustará más que los peces que pesque.

—S-Supongo que tienes razón, Shikamaru-kun. Creo que iré a caminar un rato para despejarme, y de paso, a ver si encuentro a Naruto-kun— dijo mientras se levantaba y se calzaba las sandalias.

Shikamaru no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, le encantaba ver a Hinata armarse de valor por intentar que el idiota de Naruto le hiciera caso, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

—Buena suerte— deseó al aire.

.

Hinata se hallaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado. Se paró al escuchar a alguien gritar y chapotear en el agua.

Era nada más y nada menos que Naruto, quien estaba aún tratando de pescar.

Ella le observaba desde lejos, intentando pasar desapercibida, pero un oportuno arbusto se encontraba a sus pies, delatando su posición.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó el rubio deteniendo su actividad.

Hinata salió despacio, mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—H-Hola Naruto-kun— dijo ella.

—¡Hola Hinata! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—S-Sólo caminaba un poco, eso es todo. A-Además tardabas mucho en volver, así que nos hemos preocupado un poco.

—Ah, perdón-ttebayo— dijo rascándose la nuca.

Hinata sonreía mientras miraba el suelo, este chico no cambiaría nunca. Y otra cosa que nunca haría era rendirse, así que se llenó de coraje y levantó la vista al frente, mientras que toda colorada y con los ojos cerrados gritó

—¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡T-Tengo un bentō de sobra!

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—Es que... yo... tú... — trataba de decir, pero no le salían las palabras.

Naruto salió del río y caminó junto a Hinata, para poder volver. Se encontraban hablando sobre diferentes cosas, por ejemplo, ese día Naruto descubrió que el dulce favorito de Hinata eran los rollos de canela, y que su amor por ellos era equivalente al suyo por el ramen, qué cosa tan curiosa.

Estaban tan distraídos hablando el uno con el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que el sol, ya se estaba escondiendo, y que caminando y caminando, llegaron a un lago cristalino.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos de lo bonito que era aquel paisaje, era un lago lleno de juncos y nenúfares rosas, donde había un montón de peces de colores, y al que le empezaban a rodear las luciérnagas. Naruto supo inmediatamente que era el lago de la leyenda, y echó en falta estar con Sakura... no es que no le gustase estar con Hinata, pero él quería que su corazón estuviese unido al de su compañera de pelo rosa.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? — dijo para romper el hielo— Este lago tiene una historia muy famosa, me la enseñó Ero-sennin hace tiempo.

—¿A-Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es?

— Aquellas dos personas que sean envueltas por la luz del lago, unirán sus corazones para siempre en un solo— dijo él sin dejar de mirar el lago, hipnotizado. Pero después cerró los ojos y suspiró con una mueca— me hubiera gustado estar con Sakura-chan por si se cumplía la leyenda.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Hinata entristeció. Ella era consciente de que Naruto no se fijaba en otra persona que no fuese Sakura, y que los demás eran simplemente muy queridos amigos. Sakura siempre iba a tener un lugar especial en el corazón del chico que ella nunca iba a tener, le entraron muchas ganas de llorar, estaba muy triste. Estaba tan absorta en sus lágrimas que no escuchó a Naruto tratar de explicarse, tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho, pero Hinata no le escuchaba, tampoco escuchó cuando Naruto no paraba de gritar y preguntarle que qué era aquella luz cegadora que les estaba atrapando.

.

Hinata se despertó de repente, no sabía ni dónde ni cuándo se había quedado dormida. Hizo recapitulación de todo lo que había pasado. En primer lugar, había salido a buscar a Naruto porque no volvía, en segundo lugar, le había encontrado y habían llegado al lago... oh, ya lo recordaba.

Recordaba las palabras dolorosas que le había dicho Naruto, no lo hizo con alguna segunda intención o malicia, sólo fue producto de su directa sinceridad, lo que le puso realmente triste.

Naruto se despertó un poco después que ella, y pudo recordarlo todo. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba muy cambiado, ¿en qué lugar estaban?

—Hinata, creo que deberíamos ir... — sus palabras se cortaron al ver el monumento de los Hokages, y ahí estaba la cara de Kakashi— ¿estamos en Konoha?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, parecía ser Konoha, sí, estaba el símbolo por todas partes pero... estaba todo tan cambiado, no recordaban aquellas extrañas arquitecturas, y la gente utilizaba objetos muy raros. Decidieron ir por los tejados para pasar desapercibidos, e hicieron su camino hacia la torre del Hokage, Naruto no paraba de hablar y Hinata contestaba con pequeños monosílabos.

Naruto no se daba cuenta de lo triste que estaba su amiga, y eso le dolía mucho más a ella. Mientras iban por los tejados, no se daban cuenta de que un chico rubio de ojos azules iba corriendo con una niña pequeña muy parecida a él.

—¡Vamos a ver a papá-ttebasa! — decía el niño.

—¡Vamos, vamos! — gritaba contenta la niña pequeña.

Llegaron, por fin, a la torre del Hokage. Naruto estaba muy ansioso por saber qué era lo que había pasado, estaba tan tranquilo de excursión, y después no recordaba nada y se despertaba en un sitio extraño.

Al parecer, Hinata era la única que sabía que era lo que había pasado.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la entrada, y decidieron ingresar al edificio.

.

¡Tenía un montón de trabajo! Llevaba como tres horas en frente del ordenador, y creía que se le iban a derretir los ojos de las cuencas, tenía la mano dolorida de tanto sellar y sellar, y por si fuera poco, no había dormido casi nada... ¡pero no podía ser más feliz!

Estaba muy contento, por fin había podido conseguir el sueño de toda su vida, ser Hokage, y no iba a decepcionar a su aldea ni a sus seres cercanos que confiaban en él. Ahora que era Hokage, debía tomar su responsabilidad como tal, así que decidió esforzarse lo máximo posible.

Había conseguido lograr gran parte de su trabajo, y eso que Kakashi y Tsunade le habían avisado de que no iba a ser pan comido, y él tampoco esperaba que fuera así, pero ahora entendía por qué los dos se escaqueaban tanto de sus labores, era un poco agotador.

Ahora, estaba rellenando los informes para las nuevas inscripciones de la academia ninja. La academia ninja... qué lejano le parecía aquellos momentos de travesuras con Shikamaru, Chōji y Kiba. Dejó de escribir y giró su sillón para poder mirar por la ventana, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, sin dejar de mirar al exterior, dijo adelante, pues supuso que era Shikamaru que le traía mucho más papeleo.

—Ah, Shikamaru más pa... — se quedó mudo al ver lo que estaba en frente de él. Nada más y nada menos que su querida mujercita en su versión de los dulce dieciséis, pero no lucía con la felicidad con la que siempre la veía. Y al lado de ella... pantalones naranja, bandana negra, pelo rubio... se levantó sorprendido y señalando a su copia, que le imitaba como un espejo, gritó— ¡Eres yo! —al unísono que su versión de diecisiete.

Hinata miraba asombrada, de un Naruto a otro, cómo se señalaban el uno al otro con expresión de asombro.

El Naruto de diecisiete años no cabía de su asombro, ese hombre era él. Estaba más alto, más maduro, y más cansado.

De repente, le empezaron a entrar dudas... ¿seguía solo?, ¿era feliz?, ¿seguía el mundo en paz?

El Hokage tosió para romper el momento de tensión.

—¿Qué significa esto? — dijo sin salir de su sorpresa.

—Ho-Hokage-s-sama— dijo Hinata intimidada, ganándose una mirada confusa del Naruto Hokage— N-Nosotros... — de repente calló al ver la cara de bobo que tenía el Hokage.

—Dime Hinata, cuéntame todo lo que quieras— dijo mientras sonreía como un idiota y se apoyaba en el escritorio, sujetando la cabeza con las dos manos, escuchando atentamente lo que la Hyūga quería decirle.

—Nosotros estábamos de excursión, y de repente nos... envolvió una luz, en un lago. No sabemos cómo hemos llegado aquí, ni cómo volver...

—Oh, la excursión al lago... ¿cómo es posible que hayáis viajado en el tiempo? Qué extraño... yo no recuerdo en ningún momento haber viajado al futuro— dijo el Hokage— creo que deberemos investigarlo— dijo tratando de darse aires de importancia— Pero dime, Hinata, ¿qué impresión te ha dado al verme? ¿Te esperabas que hubiera crecido tan bien? — preguntó mientras hacía poses raras.

—Pero qué demonios... ¿por qué te comportas tan raro? —decía el rubio menor.

—Oye, tú, no trates de dejarme en ridículo delante de Hinata, es muy importante su opinión. Dime Hinata, ¿me queda bien el pelo corto? Y mira la capa de Hokage, ¿te gusta? —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Hinata no podía contestar, se sentía aún algo triste, por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a las llamadas de atención del Hokage. Éste se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y se arrodilló delante de ella, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, la verdad, es que parecía un verdadero príncipe.

—Dime, ¿por qué estás triste? — dijo asombrando a los dos jóvenes. A Naruto, porque acababa de enterarse de que su amiga estaba triste, y a Hinata porque Naruto había descubierto su tristeza. El Hokage miraba hacia el menor con un gesto de desaprobación— ¿qué le has hecho esta vez, idiota?

—¿¡Eh!? — dijo el rubio menor— ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Entonces si no lo has hecho, lo has dicho— volvió a mirar a Hinata— perdóname, Hinata, cuando era joven era un idiota y un ciego.

Ella no paraba de mirarle asombrada, ¿a qué se refería?

De repente, empezó a sonar unos golpes muy fuertes y seguidos en la puerta, que automáticamente se abrió después de que cesaran. Un par de niños se lanzaron hacia Naruto, abrazándole y haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

—¡Niños! Os he dicho mil veces que no hagáis eso, os podéis hacer daño.

—¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar! — decían los niños. En verdad era lo único que se escuchaba, porque estaban tan emocionados por algo, que hablaban muy deprisa. Naruto e Hinata miraban asombrados cómo el Naruto adulto jugaba con los niños como si fuera uno más de ellos... el rubio se dio cuenta de que su expresión era genuinamente feliz... ¿pero quiénes eran esos niños?

—¿Dónde está vuestra madre? — preguntó el Hokage después de haber controlado a esos dos mocosos.

—Mamá venía con nosotros— dijo la niña pequeña. De repente, ella observó a los dos jóvenes que estaban observándoles con asombro— ¡Ah, es mamá! — dijo mientras corría hacia Hinata.

Ella estaba asombrada, ¿le había llamado mamá? ¿qué estaba pasando?

La niña le rodeó las piernas con los brazos, y mientras miraba hacia la chica y le sonreía. A continuación, fue hacia Naruto y también le rodeó las piernas para abrazarle, esa niña era adorable.

El rubio menor estaba algo asombrado, una niña desconocida le abrazaba por las piernas, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse feliz por dentro. Se dio cuenta de cómo el Hokage le miraba con el niño en brazos, y que cuando iba a preguntarle algo, un par de toques suaves interrumpieron el silencio.

El Hokage sonrió, diciendo un adelante.

Se dejó ver a una mujer de pantalones azules, pelo largo, ojos perlas...

¡Un momento! Esa era...

—¿¡Hinata!? — dijo el rubio menor.

La mujer le miró sorprendida, con sus preciosos ojos de color perla, y después le sonrió tan dulcemente que hizo que joven se pusiera colorado... ¿desde cuándo Hinata era tan bonita?

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! — gritaba el niño rubio en los brazos del Hokage.

La Hinata de dieciséis años no cabía de su asombro... estaba claro que eso era el futuro, que aquella mujer con tal aura maternal era ella y que iba a ser madre...

Sería madre, pero, ¿con quién estaba casada?

—Naruto-kun, te he traído la comida— dijo enseñando el bento que tenía en las manos.

—Gracias, Hinata... tus comidas son las mejores— y acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente.

Hinata por mucho que creciera, no perdía la vieja costumbre de avergonzarse, pues se puso colorada.

—Mamá, mira— dijo la niña pequeña aún agarrada a las piernas del rubio— sois papá y tú, ¡sois papá y tú!

—¿P-Papá? —dijo Naruto... un momento, ahora que lo pensaba, esa niña era su calcomanía, y el niño aún más... pero, pero, habían llamado a Hinata mamá... entonces... él...

Miró de reojo a Hinata, y sólo pudo ver cómo miraba hacia el frente, decidió mirar lo mismo que ella.

El Hokage sostenía la mano de la Hinata del futuro, y le rodeaba con un brazo, era un gesto de lo más cercano para ser sólo amigos... ¿verdad?

—Bueno, en verdad... estáis aquí porque... —empezó el Hokage— puse un jutsu temporal hace tiempo, justo cuando me prometí a Hinata, quise que verla desde siempre, entonces, supuse que algún día iría al algo y...

—Pero... —interrumpió la Hinata joven— tú quieres estar con Sakura-san... —dijo algo dolida, ganándose la mirada del Naruto joven.

—Hinata...

—Ya te lo he dicho, Hinata, de joven era ciego y tonto... ¿me perdonarás por todos estos años de espera? Yo sólo... estaba tan ciego... —dijo sujetándole las manos.

El Naruto joven estaba sin palabras, y volvió a mirar a la Hinata del futuro, que le sonreía como la Hinata de su época lo hacía...

—Sólo... quiero hacerte una pregunta, mi yo del futuro—dijo mirando al Hokage, que aún sujetaba las manos de Hinata— ¿Eres feliz?, ¿no estás solo nunca más?

El Hokage miró a su mujer, y a sus hijos, después volvió a mirar a su yo del pasado, y apretó el agarre de las manos de Hinata.

Sonrió y suspiró.

—Soy inmensamente feliz. Ella es la razón por la que nunca me he dado por vencida en mis sueños, ella es la razón por la que no estaré solo nunca más... —miró a la Hinata del pasado— ella es mi felicidad, ella y solo ella.

Ambas mujeres aguardaban lágrimas en sus ojos, desde luego, Naruto era tan dulce... y estaban tan felices de estar a su lado...

—Ya veo, Hinata me hace feliz... — dijo tocándose el pecho, recordando la misma sensación con la que estaba con Hinata.

—¡Sí! Mamá te hace feliz, así que date prisa en aclararte esos sentimientos que tienes tan confusos, ¿por qué eres tan lento, maldito viejo?-ttebasa—dijo el niño pequeño.

—¡Oye Boruto! No hables así a papá— dijo el Hokage en tono divertido.

La niña aún no había soltado su agarre del Naruto joven, quien le daba tirones en los pantalones para llamar su atención. Naruto se agachó para saber qué quería.

—Cuando estás cerca de mamá, la sonrisa de papá se vuelve mucho más grande que cuando está con otras personas—dijo la niña.

El Naruto joven la observó de cerca, y le sonrió. Acarició su cabeza en un gesto fraternal

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Uzumaki Himawari. Tú me pusiste el nombre, papá.

Naruto murió de ternura en ese instante, si esa niña era su hija iba a ser un hombre de lo más afortunado. La envolvió en sus brazos y la acercó más a su pecho.

El Hokage dedujo que ya era tiempo, el jutsu se estaba acabando, pues el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes empezó a brillar.

—Bien, es hora de que volváis a vuestro espacio temporal. Obviamente el jutsu viene con un borrado de memoria, así que no recordaréis nada de nada, lo siento. Pero espero que al menos tus sentimientos, cambien. Empieza a hacer más caso a quien tienes al lado, ¿me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo— dijo el Naruto joven.

La familia Uzumaki se despidió de los viajeros del tiempo.

.

Empezó a abrir los ojos, y lo veía todo borroso. ¿Qué había pasado? Había tenido un sueño de lo más raro... pero no se acordaba de nada. Era todo tan extraño...

Escuchó un leve quejido, para encontrarse que estaba encima de Hinata Hyūga, quien estaba despertándose, también.

Naruto sonrió, sentía una sensación cálida en el pecho, y de repente se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Hinata observaba cómo Naruto la miraba y le sonreía de una manera especial.

Ambos estaban felices en ese momento, y sus corazones latían al unísono.

La leyenda era cierta, su corazón se había hecho uno.

—Hinata, ¿me has preparado un almuerzo, decías?

—S-Sí...

—¡Pues vamos! Tu comida es la mejor— dijo tirando de ella mientras volvían a donde estaban los demás.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Naruto de la mano con Hinata, actuando muy contento junto a ella...

Parecía que algo había ocurrido entre los dos.

.

Hinata no paraba de mirar su foto de bodas, ese día fue el más feliz de toda su vida, y daba gracias por tener unos hijos tan maravillosos como Boruto y Himawari, y por tener un marido tan dulce y bueno con ella, aunque hiciera travesuras a su edad, le quería.

Siempre lo haría, siempre.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
